Angelo Espinosa (Earth-295)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 155 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Six feet of loose skin | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Chris Bachalo | First = Generation Next #1 | Death = Generation Next #4 | HistoryText = Angelo Espinosa was a member of Generation Next, the X-Men's young team-in-training led by Colossus and his wife Shadowcat. When the X-Men's leader Magneto was convinced by the time-displaced Bishop that the timeline had been altered and that there was a way to restore reality to its proper order — a world where his friend Charles Xavier had lived to create a better world — he dispatched various teams of X-Men to collect the items and people he needed. Generation Next was dispatched to recover Colossus' sister Illyana, a mutant with the ability to create teleportation discs that could traverse time and space. They traveled to the Core, the slave pen that was operated by the Sugar Man where Illyana was being held. Splitting up into pairs and breaking into the facility, Skin accompanied his teammate Chamber, posing as workmen to enter the Core undetected. Their cover was almost blown when Chamber nearly lost it when he witnessed the cruelty the prisoners were subjected to but he was stopped by Skin. When Sugar Man became suspicious of Husk and Vincente, who were posing as Suger-Man's officer Quietus, he ordered them to kill Skin and Chamber as a show of loyalty. This ultimately led to their cover being blown and a conflict between Skin, Chamber, Husk, Vincente and Sugar Man. Meanwhile, their teammate Mondo succeeded in recovering Illyana but died at the hands of Sugar Man. Colossus recovered his sister after seemingly slaying Sugar Man. As Generation Next attempted to escape the hordes of the Core, Chamber and Illyana's friend Ace were swarmed by an army of guards. Skin jumped in after them. When Shadowcat tried to go after him, she was stopped by her husband who reminded her that their priority was getting Illyana out alive. According to later accounts by Husk, the entire Generation Next team had perished in the battle except for her. | Powers = Extra Skin Elasticity: Possessed between four and six feet of extra skin on his body. He was capable of stretching, deforming, wrapping, expanding, and compressing this extra amount of epidermis. When Skin was performing any of these stunts, it was only the epidermis that was manipulated; Skin's skeletal structure was the same as any normal, average boy of his age and height. When relaxed, Skin’s extra skin sagged and gave him the appearance of a melted candle. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}